Heat generating components, such as central processing units (CPUs), often generate heat when in operation. In an electronic device that uses the heat generating component, an axial flow fan is often used to dissipate heat.
For the axial flow fan, air usually flows through the air inlet and air outlet in a same direction. If the air outlet is blocked, the heat cannot be effectively dissipated. Improvements in the art is preferred.